Don't Worry I'm here
by toystoryadventures
Summary: Oscar is scared to take a strep test. Will Bea help Oscar through his scary expirence? Summary sucks. But read anyway!


A/N: Sup guys. I'm sick right now. But it's just a minor ear infection that's all. But my throat was hurting yesterday. So my mom got me out of school and takes me to the doctors. The nurse said I had to take a strep test. I hate those things. Though I've never had one since 3rd grade but I always remember them to be so painful. I decided to be a big girl (LOL) and stand up to it. It lasted barley 2 seconds. But thank god it came out negative. So some how it gave inspiration for this story. Enjoy and review!

Don't worry. I'm here.

"Now he's been like this all day." Milo said as he and Bea Goldfishburg, his best friend, walked in Milo's brother Oscar's room. On his bed was a teenage fish with an Afro and pale scales.

"Aww. Poor Oscar." Bea said as she swam closer to him.

"So bro how are you doing?" Milo said sitting next to Oscar on his bed. Oscar was about to talk but he had to blow his nose. He discarded the tissue on the floor with the others.

"Well, my throat still hurts and now my ear hurts too. I my nose is still runnyish." Oscar explained. Milo felt his forehead.

"Bro, you are burning up! There is no other choice but to schedule a doctor's appointment." Milo said swimming towards the phone.

"NOO! You can't do that! I hate the doctors." Oscar yelled.

"But dude, all I'm doing is ordering a strep test on you. You're showing symptoms." Milo said picking up phone.

"WHAT? I can't take a strep test! Remember the last time I took a strep test. 3rd grade?" Oscar explained

FLASHBACK OF WONDER! *

9 year olds Milo and Oscar waited outside the doctor's office. Milo didn't need to be there. He just got pulled out of school for only the reason of his brother. Oscar stayed at home today. He had a high fever, red cheeks, watery eyes, coughing, sore throat, and a runny nose. Milo, being an immature child, thought he looked like a clown… with sinus problems.

The boys, along with their mother, were waiting in the waiting room, filled with little snotty kids. Oscar was scared of the doctors. He didn't really go to the doctors much. Usually for flu shots or checkups. But this sudden unhealthiness scared him on why did he get this. The nurse opened the doors.

"Oscar Fishtooth?" She asked nasally. As Oscar walked by her she patted his back.

Milo was confused. "Are you Fran Dresher?" He asked.

"No sweetie now go with your brother." His mother said pushing him forward. She handed the paper to the nurse.

"You're in room E." She said. The family walked in the room with a bunch of diagrams, posters and such. Instead of a bed, there was a baby scale. They waited 5 minutes until the doctor came in.

"Why hello there!" The friendly old man said. "My name is doctor," He put on a pair of bunny ears. "Rabbit! What's your name?" Milo was as happy as can be, but he only made the experience worse for Oscar.

"My name's Oscar." He said quietly. The doctor asked his mom questions. Milo was singing some stupid song about bunnies. "Dude, Milo! Shut up!" He yelled at him.

Milo yelled, "I'm having a fun time, you're in Depression-ville USA!" The boys started to get into a fistfight.

"Boys! Stop it!" Their mom yelled. They stopped fighting automatically. Milo started singing the song again.

"Mom! Milo won't stop singing!" Oscar whined. Mom swam towards Milo and he stopped.

The doctor murmured to their mom, "Must be a handful heh?" She nodded. He turned to Oscar. "Well your mom says you might have strep throat. Now that can't be good now?" He opened up his cabinet of assorted doctor things. "Now opened up and say AHH." He said sticking a stick-like thing towards him. He flinched.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Oscar said backing up from the stick.

"Well, DUDE, this is the only way to test for strep. Now open up now?" The doctor said coming closer to Oscar. He kept backing away.

"Oscar, honey, let the doctor do his thing. I have to go to work in 15 minutes." Their mom said all sweetly. "Hey guess what? I'll buy you Burger Fish on the way home!" Both of their eyes lit up.

"Bro, just do it! The Super Fish toys are there!" Milo pleaded.

Oscar was suddenly confident. "Bring the pain." He said opening his mouth. The doctor took his swab and stuck it in there. (A/N I won't explain much more but I will tell you, it took forever, and there was coughing up blood.

The doctor took the swab to the testing thing, while Milo and his mom were "relaxing" Oscar. The doctor finally came in after 2 minutes.

"Sorry you have strep." He told him normally.

Oscar screamed, "NOOOOOOO!"

FLASHBACK IS OVER! *

Teenage Oscar hid under his blankets. " Don't worry. I'll call my mom to tell her to bring to the doctor's." Bea said pulling out her cell phone. Milo came over and patted him on the back

"Sorry Bro, but your appointment is in 20 minutes." Milo said.

Bea was talking wither mom on the phone. "Yeah, oh thanks mom!" She talked into the phone. "Okay we'll be right there. Bye!" She shut the phone. "Okay Oscar. Get your coat on. It's chilly out today." She assured him. They all go their coats on.

"Oh, bro. Put your hood up if your ear hurts." Milo said. Oscar tried putting up his hood, but his hair was blocking it. He tried pulling it over and luckily it stayed (poorly).

The fish got in Bea's mothers car and her mom came in and started the car. The drive was pretty quiet. Oscar was just watching out the window, with a sad look on his face.

Bea was worried for Oscar. He was too depressed, she felt so sorry for him. She put her hand on his shoulder. He did notice and was shocked. A small blush came across his face, but hid it perfectly from her. Milo was of course in his own world dancing to the song that was on the radio. He was moving like a nut case.

They finally got to the hospital. Bea's mother checked Oscar in while the three friends sat in the waiting room. They were all quiet. A movie was on so Milo was watching it. Bea was comforting Oscar who stayed silent the whole wait. They finally called him in. He slowly walked through the door, but Milo handled that problem by pushing him.

The walked into room E again, bringing terrible memories to him. Milo told Oscar, "Okay get up on the baby scale." Bea giggled and Oscar shot him a stare. They sat in the available chairs, but Milo took the spinning chair. Finally the doctor came in. But it was different doctor then last time. He was a lot younger.

"Alright Oscar, I know you might want to get out of here as soon as possible right?" He asked him. Oscar nodded. "I thought so. Now are you ready for the strep test?" He asked pointing the swab near him.

"Nooo!" Oscar yelled back.

Bea was sad watching this. She took his hand and said, "Don't worry. I'm here." She smiled along with Oscar. He was suddenly confident. "Bring the pain." He said opening his mouth. Bea squeezed his hand as the swab entered his mouth. It went perfectly fine. It took barley 2 seconds. He went in, swirl, and took it out.

When he took out the swab he said, "Okay Oscar, it's over." Oscar was so happy he cheered. Everyone else cheered too.

"Congratz Oscar!" She cheered. She kissed him on the cheek. Oscar suddenly stopped cheering and blushed with a bashful smile.

"Okay let me test this and get you a Popsicle." The doctor said walking out.

"Ooh! I love Popsicles!" Oscar said with glee. A few minutes later the three walked out with smiles. Oscar was negative and it was just a sore throat. Most kids walk out of the doctor's office crying, but Oscar was smiling. Milo was smiling for odd reasons. And Bea and Oscar walked out hand-in-hand.

The End

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
